The Stag meets his Doe
by givemepotter
Summary: Starting at 'the incident' after their owls. This is the story of how James and Lily go from enemies, to friends to eventually something more. Rated T cause I am worried.
1. Chapter 1

"Lils?" someone asked in a concerned voice. "Are you ok?" I looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking at me with concern.

Alice Prewett had been one of my best friends since I came to Hogwarts.

I shook my head.

"What happened?"

"Sev called me a mudblood" I sobbed.

"That fu-

"Alice"

"Sorry. I will murder him for you"

"Thanks but he isn't worth it"

"Lils, Alice, are you ok?" I looked over to see Marlene walking in cautiously. Alice stood up with tears in her eyes and walked outside with Marlene. Five minutes later Marlene walked in and gave me a massive hug. I gave her a small smile.

"You know what. I was pissed at him for starters and now I am just angry at myself" I said reaching over for my stash of chocolate.

"WHAT!"

"Not for what Sev did. But when Potter stood up for me I snapped at him and told him he was no better"

"Oh"

"I feel really bad about it"

"Lils that was a bit harsh" Marlene said cautiously.

I laughed. "Don't be cautious Marly I know it was harsh. I am going to go talk to him"

"See ya"

* * *

James POV

Ok now I feel extremely stupid. I am crying over a girl. I am James Potter and I am supposed to be tough and what's even stupider is I didn't realise Sirius, Remus and Pete were in our room until Sirius answered the door. Then Sirius slammed the door which caused me to fall of my cause I was reaching for tissues.

"What was that for?" Remus said who was also picking himself off the floor.

Sirius looked at me guiltily.

"It was Evans wasn't it?" Peter asked. Sirius nodded slowly.

"Damn it Sirius" I said walking to the door. "Now she is going to think I hate her"

"Don't you?" Sirius asked in a small voice.

"I will never hate her" I said reaching for the map.

* * *

I found her in the astronomy tower.

"Lils?" I said when I saw the back of her red hair that I loved so much. She turned to face me and her green eyes were even brighter from crying.

"You probably hate me don't you?" she said standing up to walk towards me.

"I will never ever hate you" I said putting my arms around her. She stiffened slightly at my touch and then wrapped her arms around me. We just stood there for what felt like days talking about nothing really just generally talking. After about 3 hours I looked at my watch and realised it was 2 am.

"We should probably get going Lils" I said though I immediately regretted it.

"Ok. James if you acted like this all the time we could have started dating a long time ago" she reached up and kissed me on the cheek which was dangerously close to my mouth.

I put my arm around her and we walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Goodnight James" Lily said hugging me tightly. "I really am sorry"

"Goodnight Lils" I said hugging her back. "I am too"

* * *

Lily's POV

"Lily, Lily, are you listening?" Alice said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yep" I said smiling at her.

"What were we talking about?"

"Marlene?"

"That was about an hour ago"

"Sorry"

"We were actually talking about my hairstyle"

Alice changed her hairstyle about once a month. Her hair was currently Long, straight and a very light brown. Marlene, Alice and I were all very different. Alice was the quiet one. The quiet achiever, the quiet one with guys, the quiet one with everything. She had big bright blue eyes a round face and was reasonably short so everyone seemed to overlook her. I was what everyone called the smart one. I had dark red wavy hair and bright green eyes. I was an average height and had my fair share of guys. But all the guys who I ever went out with got scared away by Potter. So nothing was ever serious. Marlene was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. The guys were always swooning over her and asking her to hogsmeade. She had curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was reasonably tall as well.

"I think you should cut it short" I suggested.

"Like a bob or really really short?"

"I think you could pull of a bob"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm…"

"Where's Marlene?" I said poking my head out the window.

"Probably of with some guy"

"Speaking of guys" I said as Frank Longbottom walked into our compartment.

"Hey beautiful" he said kissing Alice on the cheek.

"Hey" I said grinning cheekily. He poked his tongue out at me.

Then there was a really awkward silence.

"I am going to go know. I hate third wheeling" I said standing up.

Alice and Frank laughed. "Bye"

As I was walking past all of the compartments I noticed Amelia Bones, a Hufflepuff prefect, sitting by herself so for the rest of the ride I sat and talked with Amelia. Then the train stopped. I hugged Amelia and went back to get my stuff. I hugged Amelia and Marlene and went to go through the wall when Potter stepped in front of me.

"Thought you were going without saying goodbye did you?" He said giving me a hug.

"Goodbye Potter" I said laughing as I put my arms around him.

"No last names please, Lils"

"Ok James"

He smiled and squeezed me tighter I squeezed him tighter then pulled away surprising myself that I didn't want to let go of him.

"Goodbye Lils"

Goodbye James"

I walked away not noticing the bewildered expressions on Alice, Marlene, Remus, Sirius, Pete and Severus's face as I ran through the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum why are holidays so boring?" I said sitting myself at the kitchen bench.

"I don't know sweet heart I don't know now nor did I know every other time you have asked me today" Mum said while chopping up food for tea.

"Ahh" Petunia screamed from upstairs.

"Mails here" I said with an evil grin.

"Lily do not annoy your sister"

"Yes mum"

"LILY EVANS GET THIS OWL OUT OF MY ROOM AT ONCE!"

I laughed. "What's the 'magic' word?"

"YOU ARE NOT FUNNY"

"Lily" mum said warningly.

"I am going now" I said walking up the stairs.

"It's about time" petunia said shooing the owl in my direction.

"Come on. She's just mean" I said while softly patting the owls head. Petunia snorted.

"Well that's lady like"

I opened the first of the letters. I was from Marlene.

_Dear Lily,_

_How have your holidays been? Mine have been pretty good. _

_Now tell me. WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH YOU AND JAMES AT KINGS CROSS STATION AT THE END OF THE TERM? YOU TWO BARELY HAVE A CONVERSATION WITHOUT EITHER OF YOU ENDING UP IN THE HOSPITAL WING LET ALONE ENDING IN A HUG! _

_Hope you are well if you don't reply to this I will murder you with my bare hands. Say hello to you mum but not petunia because I don't like her. I hope you and Alice can come to my house this month._

_Love,_

_Marlene._

My second letter was from Alice.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know that Marlene has written to you about exactly what I was going to write so just mail me about what happened as well. I hope you can go to Marlene's as well. I can go. _

_Guess What? I am meeting Frank's parents this weekend. I am heaps nervous._

_Hope your holidays are good. _

_Love,_

_Alice._

My third letter was from handwriting I didn't recognise.

_Dear Lily,_

_It is your dearly beloved James here. I, Mr Potter would like to wonder if you would like to join me in diagon ally to get our school supplies this coming Saturday. I hope you can make it and your holidays are well._

_Ok that was weird pretending to be formal._

_Hey Lils,_

_Yeah it's James. I was wondering if you wanted to go to diagon ally to get our school shit on Saturday. Only as friends though unless you wanted it to be more, or maybe not, or maybe or I dunno. Now I am blabbering. I do hope you can come it would be fun. (Hey that rhymed) If not I will see at school._

_Love,_

_James. _

I laughed at Marlene and Alice's reaction and sent them both the same letter.

_Talk to you at Marlene's._

That would drive them crazy.

I then looked at James letter. I looked at that one word. Even though it was harmless it meant a lot. _Love._ If it was the old James, the one that hexed Severus every day, the one that drank at hogsmeade and got drunk she probably would have yelled at him to piss of and take some else and not to say the word love ever in a letter. But this was the James that made me laugh, the James that hugged me and spoke to me when I was upset. So even though I knew I would regret it I sent his:

_Dear James,_

_I, Lily Evans would love to be your date to get our school things this Saturday at Diagon Ally. We will see with going as friends bit though. Hope your holidays are fun._

_Love,_

_Lily._

The thing that scared me though is that during that night after the incident with Severus I think I may have slightly fallen for James Potter.

James POV

I walked into the kitchen and dad was sitting at the kitchen bench reading the Daily Prophet and drinking his coffee.

"Morning Dad" I said as I put my bread in this muggle thing that cooks my bread and makes it into toast.

"Morning James" He said not looking up from his paper.

I was sitting down to eat my toast when my mum walked in.

"Morning Mum"

"Morning Jamie" She said kissing me on the cheek.

Then we heard the peck of an owl on the window. I looked up to see my owl returning with a letter from Lily. I jumped out of my seat and read her letter:

_Dear James,_

_I, Lily Evans would love to be your date to get our school things this Saturday at Diagon Ally. We will see what happens with us as friends though. ;) Hope your holidays are fun._

_Love,_

_Lily._

I jumped with joy.

"What is it honey?" Mum asked walking over to me.

I through her the letter and ran around the house singing I'm going out with Lily Evans. Mum and Dad laughed and watched me running.

"You really like her don't you son?" dad said sipping is coffee.

I nodded with a wide smile.

It was Friday night and I was looking through my whole wardrobe with Remus.

"I feel like such a girl" Remus said after he had said no to another outfit.

"Me to. It is only now I realise what girls go through" I said while putting on another shirt.

"Mate, I still don't understand women" Remus said with a shake of his head.

I laughed and walked out with a sky blue shirt with jeans and converses.

"That is what you should wear" Remus said with a nod of approval.

"Thanks Mate"

"I should probably get going, mum wanted me home about an hour ago" Remus standing up and grabbing his cloak.

"Sorry" I said.

"Nah its ok, mum will understand"

"See ya mate" I said giving him a brotherly hug.

"See ya"

After Remus had left I walked downstairs. As I was walking downstairs I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Sirius standing there with his trunk and a few other bags.

"I can't take it anymore mate, I left home" Sirius said looking like he was going to cry.

"Come in there is always a place for you here" I said helping him with his bags.

"MUM, DAD!" I yelled through the house.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Mum said looking frantic.

"Sirius?" Dad said.

"Umm…" Sirius said not sure where to start.

"He ran away from home" I said.

"Sirius, why?" Mum said looking concerned and putting an arm around him.

"They were going to make me get the dark mark" Sirius said quietly.

Mum, Dad and I all gasped.

"Come on mate chuck your stuff in your room" I said picking up some bags.

That night was very busy. Mum and Dad were contacting the ministry to found how they could get a legal adoption over Sirius. That night while I was lying in bed I realised I wouldn't have time to go out with Lily. So regretfully I quickly mailed her:

_Dear Lily,_

_Something has come up and I am unable to go with you to Diagon Ally. I am really sorry._

_From,_

_James._


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early Saturday morning and I was really excited about my date with James. As I was eating breakfast I noticed James's owl tapping its beak on the window. I walked over and took the letter. I sat down at the kitchen bench to read it:

_Dear Lily,_

_Something has come up and I am unable to go with you to Diagon Ally. I am really sorry._

_From,_

_James._

I nearly cried. I had gone way to over the top and he didn't like me anymore. Now instead of 'Love James' I got 'from James'. I quickly got dressed and yelled out mum that I was going to Marlene's. I then flooed to Alice's house and asked if she could come to Marlene's. Alice said she would come so we both then flooed to Marlene's house. Marlene answered the door and we went straight to her room. I told them everything from the night at the astronomy tower to our letters and my feelings for him.

"You should ask him out Lils. He likes you a lot" Marlene said.

"Sure doesn't feel like it"

"We could go over there now" Alice suggested. The McKinnon's were the Potters next door neighbours.

"Maybe later" I said sadly.

* * *

James POV

"What happened to going out with Lily?" Dad asked when Sirius and I walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning.

"Lily-Bean finally agreed to go out with you?" Sirius said looking at me in shock.

"Yeah but I had to cancel due to certain circumstances" I said quietly.

"Don't let me get in the way of your love life" Sirius said.

"Let's go see Marlene I am bored" I said getting up.

"You only hope Lily's there" Sirius grumbled as I tugged his arm.

"Yep" I said happily.

"He actually didn't deny it" dad said sharing a look with Sirius before cracking up laughing.

"Is that a ministry owl" I said pointing to and owl at the door.

"Yep" dad said nervously opening the letter.

His eyes scanned the paper with his facial expressions changing all the time until he walked up to Sirius.

"Well Sirius you are officially my son" he said with a big grin as he hugged Sirius.

Sirius and I walked over to the McKinnon's with big smiles on our faces.

* * *

Lily's POV

"I won't be able to face him at school he will be of dating heaps of other girls and I will be like why didn't I realise it when I had the chance" I moaned to Alice while Marlene answered the door.

"Who will be of dating heaps of girls?" James said as he walked in and jumped on Marlene's bed.

Lily didn't miss the look Marlene gave Sirius.

"It's me I'm going to get all the ladies" he said cockily. I snorted but then gave him a thankful smile.

"I'm going to the toilet" Alice said jumping of Marlene's bed and walking out the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second Marlene? It's important" Sirius said.

"Sure"

"They're pretty sneaky aren't they" I said with a wink.

"I didn't notice anything" he winked back. I heard laughing from outside.

"I am really sorry about our date… I mean… umm…yeah" he said not finding the right word.

I laughed. "It's ok. Is everything alright at home?" I asked reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"Umm… Sirius?" He said yelling out the door.

"You can tell her" he yelled back.

"Sirius ran away from home" he said quietly.

"What!?"

"They were going to make him get the dark mark!"

"Oh Sirius, is he staying at yours?"

"Found out this morning that he now my legal adopted brother"

"Cool! Probably not the best thing to say at a time like this"

"Probably not, I hope we can still do something this holidays together" he said nervously.

"Would you be my date to my sister's wedding tomorrow?" I blurted out then clapped a hand over my mouth.

"I would love to" he said smiling.

I smiled and blushed.

"What do I wear to a muggle wedding?" he asked.

"Do you have a muggle tux?"

"Yes"

"Wear that"

"Ok"

"I should probably get going, I just yelled out to mum that I was leaving" I leaned over and kissed home the cheek. "See ya James"

"Bye Lils"

"Marlene, Alice, Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said poking my head around the door. They both nodded and we walked into the kitchen.

"He is being my date to Tuneys wedding!"

"Really!" Alice squealed.

"Yippee" Marlene yelled.

From the kitchen they could hear Sirius yell "it's about friggin' time".

I laughed and hugged Marlene and Alice goodbye yelled out to Sirius and flooed back home.

* * *

"Mum is it alright if I have a date tomorrow?" I asked during dinner.

"Sure sweetheart, who is it?"

"Just someone from school" I said blushing.

After dinner I ran upstairs and mailed Marlene, Alice and James about what happened. I told James where he needs to go.

I just hope tomorrow went as good as to be expected.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I walked into the kitchen to see a note:

_James and Sirius,_

_We went on an urgent Order mission. Should be back about 9:00._

_Love Mum and Dad._

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:00 so decided to floo Professor Dumbledore. When I arrived at Dumbledore's of office I noticed Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. The next thing I noticed was my mum, McGonagall, Kingsley and the minister sitting on seats around the desk. I noticed that everyone had tears down their face.

"Mum, is everything ok?" I said walking up to her and putting an arm around her.

"Oh James" she said before sobbing into my shirt. I put my arms around her and looked questionably at Dumbledore.

"I am very sorry Mr Potter but during the Auror mission your father was killed"

* * *

Lily POV

I was woken up at 9:00 by petunia shrieking in my ear that I needed to be "presentable" at her wedding. I rolled my eyes but got up anyway. I changed into my dress and did my hair and makeup. I had my hair in a formal bun and my dress was a bright green strapless dress to match my eyes. I was really bored when all of the sudden I remembered my date with James. When it came to 12:00 I walked down to the living room to wait for James at the fire. When 1:00 came and went I was starting to get worried. It was 1:30 when mum said I had to get in the car and we would find out what had happened later. With tears in my eyes I climbed into the car. It was then I knew that James Potter hadn't changed at all.

"Dad you have to admit that that was the most boring wedding service ever" I said as we walked out of the church.

"I thought it was nice" dad said with a small smile on his face.

"Why would she marry _him_?" I said with disgust.

"Ok, that I agree with you on"

I laughed and gripped his arm as we walked down the road towards the reception.

"Hello dear you would be able to show the way to Petunia and Vermin Dursleys wedding reception would you?" I turned around to see my muggle best friend.

"Why yes dear of you would walk with me it is just beyond these trees" I laughed and hooked my arm through hers and ran down the road with dad watching with a shake of his head.

* * *

James POV

"I am very sorry Mr Potter but during the Auror mission your father was killed"

I gasped and felt tears come to my eyes as I sat down on a chair still gripping my mother's hand.

"I have got to talk too Sirius" I said standing up after a few minutes.

I grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled "Potter Manor". A few seconds later I saw Sirius face looking around with worry.

"James, where is everyone? Hey, are you ok?"

I shook my head and burst into tears. Sirius put his arms around me and hugged me.

"Dads gone" I sobbed.

"Gone?"

"He was killed on the Order mission"

Sirius gasped and tears were running down his face while he hugged me. After a few minutes we both flooed to Dumbledore's office. When we got there Sirius wrapped mum in his arms and stood there crying together for a few minutes. When they stopped crying I gripped my mums hand and led her over to the fireplace. We flooed back to Potter Manor where Pinkie (our house elf) was cooking dinner. She burst into tears when we told her and hugged all three of us. We ate dinner in silence that with the only exception of mum bringing up the funeral. I didn't sleep that night and all I was thinking about was my dad.

* * *

Lily POV

"I hate him!"

"Lily, Honey, I don't think you hate him. It was probably just a misunderstanding" mum said sipping her coffee.

"No I hate him. He is now going to go all over school that I finally resisted to his charm and now his game is over" I groaned smacking my head on the table.

"Game?"

"The whole time he has been chasing me. I am the only girl to ever say no to him. He just had to get me" I said rubbing my head.

"I don't think so honey. You should go talk to him"

"There is no way I am going to visit James Potter" I said standing up to get the owl at the window.

"I got my Hogwarts letter mum. Do you mind if I go to Diagon Ally today?"

"Nah go ahead"

"Thanks mum" I said walking over to the fireplace.

"Have fun" she called as I disappeared.

I got all of my school supplies and running into a few people here and there. It was 3:00 by the time I had finished so I headed straight home to get my bag for Alice's house. Marlene and I were going there because Marlene's house was renovating. Obviously no one wanted to risk running into Petunia.

"See ya, Mum" I said giving her a hug.

"Bye, Lils see you at Easter" she said hugging me back.

I flooed to Alice's house and saw Marlene and Alice already there going through heaps of chocolate frogs. Alice had ended up cutting her hair to a bob and it did look heaps good. We had a heaps good first night at Alice's.

The weeks past and before we knew it was September 1st and we had to get ready to go to Hogwarts Express. Alice, Marlene and I were debating about what I should do about James.

"I think you should yell and scream at him" Marlene said with an evil glint I her eye.

"I think you should talk to him there could be a better explanation" Alice said.

"I probably should talk to him. But I bet I end up yelling and screaming at him" I said with a shake of my head.

"That sad thing is you actually probably would" Alice said.

I went to my prefect meeting and noticed that Remus wasn't at the meeting. No one mentioned it so I thought there must be something going on. I patrolled the corridors and then went and sat back down with Marlene and Alice. The rest of the trip we came up with ways of where Remus was. It was pretty funny.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, why mum made me go to school I do not know. But right now I think I want to murder her. I got in a carriage with Remus, Sirius, Pete and some random Hufflepuffs. We got to Hogwarts and walked into the great hall. I sat down and saw bright red hair amongst all of the students. My heart sunk. Lily. How did I forget about our date?

"Shit, shit, and shit" I said hitting my head on the table.

Pete reached out and put his hand underneath my head and lifted it up.

"What?" he asked.

"I forgot about my date with Lily"

"You idiot" Remus said looking towards lily.

"How am I the last to know about this" Pete asked also watching lily.

"Actually I had a date at Diagon Ally which I had cancelled because of all of the stuff with Sirius. So then we organised for to be her date to her sister's wedding and I completely forget about it" I said going back to hitting my head on the table.

"How could you forget that?" Remus said as Pete held my head up again.

"I don't know, maybe because my dad was killed on the same day as the wedding"

"Sorry James" Remus said.

"Nah I am sorry. I have been so snappy" I said keeping my eyes on lily.

"With good reason" Pete said.

We face the front as the sorting started and then Dumbledore started his speech. Soon enough the food was in front of us and Sirius was picking up everything he could. We laughed as we watched Sirius eating.

"What?" He said with his mouthful.

That just made us laugh more. While Dumbledore was saying his speech before we went our dorms we quickly said a few spells and soon enough everyone's goblets were turning into rats and biting everyone's fingers and toes. We laughed as we watched everyone jump on the tables. We knew how to stop our rats from biting us. As we were laughing Sirius spoke quietly so only I would here.

"You really like her don't you"

"I do Sirius. She is going to be mad at me isn't she?"

"Yep. But once you explain she will understand."

I shrugged and watched as the rats slowly turned back into goblets.

We walked back to the dormitories but as we were walking I ran into Snape.

"Watch it Snape" I snarled but kept on walking.

"Not so brave now your daddy's gone are you?" he snarled back.

Within seconds Remus, Sirius, Pete and I all had our wands on him.

"What did you say?" Sirius growled.

"Piss of" Snape said.

"Who's brave now?" Pete laughed.

"You really haven't changed at all have you potter" we turned around to see the swish of red hair going around the corner.

I sighed lowered my wand and walked to our dormitories.

* * *

Lily's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was even going to give him a chance but he was still the same potter hexing Severus and thinking he was top of the world. I walked straight up to my dormitories ignoring the yells of Marlene and Alice.

"Oi Lily, what's up with you?" Marlene said as soon as they walked in.

"Bet she talked to James"

I snuggled down deeper into my bed and closed my eyes. A few seconds later Marlene and Alice pulled my blankets of me.

"Hey!"

"What's up?" Marlene said sitting on my bed.

I sat up and sighed. "Potter"

"I thought you liked him. Didn't he go to petunias wedding?" Alice said doing a belly flop onto my bed.

"He hasn't changed at all. He didn't even come to Tuney's wedding and I just found him hexing Severus" I said walking over to my trunk to unpack.

"Come in" Alice called when someone knocked on the door.

"Lily. Can I talk to you?" Remus said as he poked his head around the door.

I sighed but walked out anyway.

"Lily you should know-"

"If it is about potter I don't want to hear it" I interrupted.

"Well I think you should hear it whether you want to or not" Remus snapped.

"Sorry"

"His father died the day of the wedding"

I gasped in shock. After a few minutes of standing there I then started walking away in anger. Remus tried to block me of from the path to their dormitories then looked at me in shock when I walked straight past.

"Where are you going?" Remus said running to catch up with me.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that perhaps Severus Snape said something about it tonight didn't he" I said stopping and facing him.

"Umm... that is a high possibility"

"I am going to kill him"

* * *

"SEVURUS SNAPE!" I said walking up to him in the hallway.

"Hey Lils"

"One don't call me Lils and two how you dare say that to James" I said angrily.

"So its James now is it" he snarled.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION"

"There was actually no question" he said smirking.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his face.

"Come on Lils lets go" Remus said tugging on my arm.

I lowered my wand then went to walk away but then I spun around.

"Watch it snape you won't know what's coming for you until it hits you"

For a second there he actually looked scared but then he spun on his heel and walked away.

I walked back to Gryffindor common room and started looking for James. Remus helped and after a while Remus said. "Uhh... Lils, I think I found James" I looked over at where Remus was looking and saw James sitting on a couch but he had his wrapped around Kristina Reinhart and his tongue down her throat. I felt tears come to my eyes so I ran up to my dormitory. I was too upset to even hear Remus call out my name.

* * *

James POV

I knew what I was doing was a mistake but I just had to get over Lily. I had actually forgotten about Lily until I heard Remus call out Lily's name. I broke away from Kristina and looked over at Remus he was yelling up the girl's dormitories stairs. I smiled at Kristina then stood up and walked over to Moony.

"What's up Moony?" I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Well you would know but you were too busy sticking your tongue down some random girl's throat" he said coldly. He started walking up the stairs so ran to catch up with him. We walked into our dormitories.

"What's going on Remus?"

"You are going to have a hard time convincing Lily that you really do actually like her"

"What do you mean?"

"I told her about your dad, she guessed about snape, she had a go at him and then she saw you and Kristina"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

I turned around and walked out the door with my broomstick.

"Where are you going?"

"To get lily" I said running out the door.

"And why you need your broomstick I will never understand" Remus yelled after me.

* * *

I flew up the staircase and knocked on the girl's door. Lily answered it.

"Lily" I said smiling.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Listen, I am sorry about your dad and I am sorry I jumped to conclusions with Snape but just leave me alone" she said shutting the door in my face. I felt tears come to my eyes and I knew at that moment that one day I was going to get Lily Evans to be mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice POV

"is it just me or does it seem like James and Lily have been sulking all week"

It had been a week since James and Kristina had been found on the couch and Lily and James hadn't spoken all week.

"They are actually getting annoying" Sirius said pouring syrup onto his pancake.

"We need a plan" Marlene said reaching for the pumpkin juice.

We all groaned.

"Marly your plans don't usually work out" I said.

"No I have got it. We get some amazingly hot guy to help is out and get him to hit on her and ask her out. Then James will get jealous and Lily will realize that she is meant to be with James"

We all thought about it.

"Patrick Rock" Remus said.

"huh?" I said.

"Well, he is a nice guy, prefect, and you said that he was good looking the other day" he said looking at me.

Frank cleared his throat. I kissed him on the cheek stood up and grabbed Marlene's hand.

"Where are you going?" Frank said.

"We are going to find Patrick"

We walked over to the Ravenclaw table and found Patrick at the end reading a book.

"Hey Patrick" Marlene said sliding into the seat next to him. I sat on Marlene's other side.

"What are you doing?"

"Not much" he said looking up at us.

"Could you do a favor for us?" Marlene said.

"Sure" he said putting his book down.

"You know Lily Evans, Would you ask her out?" Marlene said.

"Does she like me?" he said excitedly.

I looked at Marlene. "I think so. You should ask her out" Marlene said guiltily.

He stood up and grabbed his book and his bag.

"Where are you going?" I said standing up.

"To find Lily" he said excitedly before giving us a quick wave and walking off.

"Are we doing the right thing Marly?" I said watching after Patrick.

"I dunno Alice" she said as we started walking to our classes.

* * *

Lily POV

I was walking to my classes after missing breakfast and I was lost in my thoughts when I ran into someone. I dropped my books and bent down to pick them up. I looked over to see Patrick Rock helping me pick them up.

"Sorry about that" he said as he handed me my books.

"Thanks" I said turning to walk to class.

"Hey Lily, Will you go to hogsmeade with me next trip"

I was shocked. Patrick was a good student, prefect and I used to have a thing for him.

"yeah I will go with you Patrick" I said nodding and smiling.

His face lit up and we walked towards transfiguration together. I thought maybe, just maybe I could get over James.

* * *

James POV

I walked into transfiguration and sat in my seat up the back. Eventually the class slowly came in and finally all my friends walked in.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Remus said as he sat on my right.

"Not hungry" I said. Sirius snorted as he sat on my left.

Pete laughed and sat next to Sirius.

"Take notes everyone apparently James wasn't hungry" Pete said.

Remus and Sirius laughed and then Remus suddenly stopped.

I looked over at where Remus was looking to see Patrick Rock kiss Lily softly on the cheek before walking over to his friends. Lily blushed and smiled and then walked over to sit with Alice and Marly.

I felt the anger bottle up inside me and I was about to explode until Remus put an arm on my shoulder to steady me. I didn't miss the look that Alice gave Remus before turning to look at McGonagall.

I tried to concentrate on what McGonagall was saying but I couldn't do I just doodled in my paper.

I walked back to the common room when I saw Kristina sitting on a couch. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey" I said giving her a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Hey"she said before turning back to her homework.

"Potions?" I said peeking over her shoulder. She nodded.

"Will you go to hogsmeade with me?"

She turned to face me. "James. I know i am just here to make lily jealous, but I will still go with you"

I smiled and gave her a hug and then walked up to my dormitory. I didn't notice the look I was getting from Lily Evans as she sat in the corner.

* * *

Lily POV

I felt jealousy ride up fro the bottom of my stomach. Ok, so maybe saying yes to Patrick was a bad idea. I definitely haven't gotten over James.

I stood up to leave the common room and find Patrick when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see Kristina.

"He loves you"

I snorted. "James Potter does not love me he just merely has a thing for me"

"I can tell the way he looks at you"

I looked at her in shock. I could tell she was being serious.

"I thought you to were together" I said.

"I am just the girl to make you jealous"

"it worked" I slapped my hand over my mouth. She smirked.

"my lips are sealed" she said before walking back to her couch.

I laughed and walked out of the common room.

* * *

""

"Hey Lily"

" Hey Patrick, I was just looking for you"

"you found me" he said sitting next to me on a bench.

"I don't think I should go to hogsmeade with you"

"oh, ok"

i stood up to leave. "Lily, why?"

"i like someone else, I am really sorry"

i walked back to the common room and didn't see Alice, Marly, Remus, Pete and Sirius hiding behind a bush high giving each other.

When i got to the common room i walked to the bottom of the boys dormitory stairs and yelled "James Potter get your ass down here right now"


	7. Chapter 7

"James Potter get your ass down here right now"

I gulped when I recognized Lily's voice. I couldn't remember what I had done so I shot a spell at the window to smash it then jumped on my broom and flew out towards the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Lily POV

When we heard the window smash the whole common room burst out laughing. I ran into the girls dormitory grabbed Marlene's broom, broke the window and joined James on the quidditch pitch.

"You Mr Potter are ridiculous" I laughed while flying around him.

"Please tell me what I did before you yell at me" he said when we landed on the ground.

"you pretended to date a girl to make me jealous"

"so did you"

"I did not. I actually like Patrick but..."

"but?"

"he wasn't you" I said as I leaned into kiss him.

"so my planned worked then"

"shut up and kiss me Potter"

"with pleasure Evans"

* * *

James POV

I looked over at Lily as we walked back to school hand in hand. I couldn't believe it Lily Evans was my girlfriend. Then I realized that I hadn't even asked her. I pulled her around the corner.

"I am not sure whether to be confused, scared or annoyed" she said leaning against the wall.

"Why would you be annoyed?" I said.

"Well if your pulling me out of sight then you could be ashamed to be seen with me"

"Never" I said before kissing her.

"What are we doing here then?" she said pushing me away.

"Well, Lily Marie Evans, will you be my girlfriend?"

"of course I will you ninkenpoop" Lily said leaning into kiss me.

"Ninkenpoop,that is very mature" I said raising my eyebrows.

"You love it"

"Your right I do"

Then we both leaned into kiss each other.

* * *

Lily POV

"Woohoo" I laughed at Sirius as we walked into the common room.

"so is it official?" Sirius

* * *

while jumping on the couch.

"You should ask my girlfriend" James said putting an arm around me.

I grinned. Alice grabbed my arm and tugged me up the dormitory stairs. Marlene followed.

When we got to our room Alice looked at me with her arms folded.

"What?" I said looking at Marlene who shrugged.

"Two words, Patrick Rock" Alice said keeping her arms folded.

"I did say I wouldn't go to hogsmeade with him" I said folding my arms.

"We know,we were there" Marlene said. Alice and I glared at her.

"I'll just go sit over here" Marlene said.

"What did I do?" I said.

"You are going out with James 5 minutes after calling of a date with Patrick" Alice said.

" I did say I like someone else" I said sitting on my bed.

"We know, we were there" Marlene said. Alice and I glared at her again.

"I am going outside" Marlene said while running out the door.

"Ok, I am sorry I was harsh on you" Alice said giving me a hug.

"That's ok, I understand" I said hugging her back.

"Can I come back in yet?" Marlene called from outside the door.

"Come in Marly" Alice called while we both laughed.

"Finally, now tell us how he asked you out" Marlene said getting comfy on my bed.

"As long as you tell me why you were stalking Patrick and I" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Well..."

* * *

James POV

"Lily, seriously I swear it never used to take you this long to get ready" I called up the stairs.

"She never used to have a boyfriend" Alice said walking past me with Marlene.

I groaned and walked up the boys stairs.

"Given up have you prongs?"Sirius said as I walked in to our room.

"Nope I am getting my broomstick"

"eh?"

"Dumbledore didn't think that I am not touching the stairs if I am flying" I grinned walking out the door.

I flew up to the girls door and knocked on the door then opened the door and flew in.

"Ahh"

I looked over to see Lily brushing her hair at the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I said laughing at her reaction.

"I don't know, having a picnic, what do you reckon?"

I laughed and kissed her cheek. She blushed and continued brushing her hair.

"How did you get up here anyway?" she said looking at me through the mirror.

"I flew"

"You flew... Oh you didn't touch the steps"

"Yeah, You ready yet?"

"I think so" I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my broom. She wrapped her hands around my waist. We reached the bottom of the stairs where I let her of and flew up to my dorm.

* * *

Lily POV

I was walking hand in hand with James through the common room when I spotted Kristina. I quickly let go of James hand and walked over to her.

"Hey Kristina"

"Hey Lily"

" I wanted to thank you. It was you who convinced me to go to James"

"That's ok. I know I have lived in the same room as you for six years and we haven't always been...well...friends. Lets start fresh"

"Sure, girls night tonight, heaps of junk food, nails done, reading magazines etc etc."

"I'm there"

"Cool, see ya"

"Bye"

I joined up with James who looked at me questionably but I just shook my head. We reached the great hall doors.

"Ready to face the music" James said giving my hand a squeeze.

"Ready when you are" I said squeezing his hand back.

We pushed open the doors to see every single one of the great halls eyes in us. I then noticed a banner just behind Professor Dumbledores chair that said.

**Ho****gwartians,**

**It is my pleasure to announce that Ms Lily Marie Evans has finally agreed to go out with Mr. James 'Prongs' Potter. We wish them all the best**.

**From Sirius 'Padfoot' Black.**

The whole great hall (minus the Slytherins) were on their feet cheering. Once the cheering died down James and I sat down with red faces.

"I will kill you Sirius Black" I growled standing up with my wand in my hand.

The whole great hall laughed (even a few Slytherins) when Sirius was being chased around the hall. In the end it turned out to be a pretty good first day as a couple for Lily and James. Except for when the whole great hall oohed and awwed and ewwed when they kissed at lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

"What I don't understand is how people can be so fascinated by our relationship?" Lily said as we sat in the common room. Lily's feet were on my lap and she was studying. Pete was on the floor studying next to lily and he was occasionally asking her questions. Sirius and Marlene were playing exploding snap on the floor. Alice was sitting in Franks lap just talking to him. Remus was already at the hospital wing ready to be taken down to the womping willow as it was full moon.

"We are pretty interesting" I said giving her feet a squeeze. She looked up at me and smiled. Sirius snorted.

"You guys are not interesting, I mean look at you, you are studying" he shuddered.

"We need to go out some where" Pete said. Looking at me winking.

"Good idea Pete. We need a boys night out, Frank?" I said while Sirius mouthed full moon behind me. We had told Frank when we started going with Remus because it would be to suspicious and we trusted him.

"Nah I am going to stay here" he said with a small nod.

"Alright, see ya" I said leaning over to kiss Lily goodbye.

"I will never get used to that" Marlene said watching us in shock. I rolled my eyes at Marlene and turned back to Lily.

"Don't wait up for me" I said before kissing Lily again and walking out the door.

* * *

Lily POV

"I hope you guys don't mind but I invited Kristina tonight" I said as we collected our stuff and walked upstairs.

"Reinhart?" Alice said looking at me in shock.

"As in your boyfriends Ex?" Marlene said completely dropping her exploding snap packet for it to blow up at her feet.

"Are you feeling ok?" Alice said feeling my forehead.

"Haha, not funny" I said walking into our room.

"Your right we should've booked you into to St Mungos already" Marlene said trying to fix her blown up shoe.

"Your right, Lily don't you want to be a healer surely you should have realized" we turned towards the door to see Kristina standing at the door.

"Sorry" Alice and Marlene said looking at the floor.

"That's ok" Kristina said throwing a bag of food on the floor then jumping on her bed.

"Kristina was just the girl to make me jealous" I explained. "She made me realize how I felt about James.

"Oh" Alice said.

"Welcome" Marlene said walking into the bathroom.

Alice and I groaned. "What" Marlene said innocently poking her head around the door.

"Should I be worried?" Kristina said throwing her blanket over her head.

"Very, Marly really likes giving anyone who lets her a makeover" I said looking through my nail polish.

"Who said I would let her?" Kristina said poking her head out of her blanket.

"I didn't, but Alice and u know to just let her do it because eventually she will convince because she continually bugs us" I said picking up a bright green to match my eyes. "rather annoying" I added sitting down on the floor with my nail polish.

We spent the rest of the night eating, painting nails, doing makeovers and just generally talking. I was right and after half an hour Marly had managed to convince Kristina. We went to sleep about 2:00. Although for so reason I just couldn't sleep. I dat on the window seat and just looked outside. It was full moon tonight. Poor Remus. I had figured out about Remus's 'Furry Little Problem' in fifth year. He didn't know I knew. I didn't want things to change between us. I still felt the same way about Remus. I looked out and saw three people walking towards the castle. I went into my bag and found my telescope and looked out the window. I knew that messy black hair, the long black hair and the mousy brown head of hair from anywhere. But why was James out there? Surely he knew about Remus.

* * *

James POV

"He seemed to be quite calm tonight" Sirius said wincing as he touched the bruise from when Moony through him against a tree.

"Yeah he did" I said taking my wand out and pressing it to the bruise.

"Thanks" he said when it disappeared.

I looked up to the window from the girls dormitory and thought I saw a flick of red hair at the window. I looked at my watch. Lily would be asleep by know it was already 2:30.

"Are you going to tell her?" Pete said watching me.

"I know I should but I just feel like it isn't right" I said still watching the window.

"You need to tell her some day" Sirius said.

"Yeah, your wedding day will come you will be in your honeymoon and you'll be like, oh honey by the way I am animagus and I run around with a dvage werewolf once a month" Pete said sniggering.

"You really think we will make it that far" I said looking back at Pete.

"Mate, you love her, I am pretty sure any second now she will realize she loves you to, what's in your way?" Sirius said.

"I meant the war Pad's" I said.

"Oh, you what to join the order don't you?"

"Yeah I am certain of that. But I am worried that lily is to" I said.

"You can't make her decisions for her Prongs" he said while Pete muttered the password to the fat lady. (Mimbulus Mimbletonia)

"I know" I said pushing open our room.

"Goodnight" Pete said before falling face first onto his bed and falling asleep straight away.

Sirius and I laughed at Pete before doing the same.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Lils" I said kissing her on the cheek as I sat next to her. She gave me a small smile before turning back to Marlene. I looked at her in shock. Had she changed her mind about us?

I felt Sirius' elbow in my ribs and turned to look at me. He gave me a questioning look. I shrugged ams started putting toppings on my pancakes.

We were standing up after breakfast when Remus walked into the great hall.

"Moony!" Wormtail and I yelled.

"Remus!" Lily, Marlene and Alice yelled.

"Moondogga!" (yep, that was Sirius)

We all stared at Sirius. Moony walked over and whacked Sirius on the back of the head.

"Why are we friends with him?" I wondered aloud.

"Only god knows" Lily muttered so only I could here. I laughed and put my arm around her waist. She put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"How is your Aunt?" Marlene said to Remus when he sat down.

"Huh?... Oh... Better" he said helping himself to some breakfast.

"Should we go?" I said standing up.

"Nah, you go. I need to talk to Remus" she said looking at Moony. "Prefect stuff" she added at my questioning look.

"Ok" I said leaning down to kiss her. I walked of with Padfoot, Marlene, Alice and Marlene.

* * *

Lily POV

I watched James go before turning back to Remus.

"I know what happens once month" I said looking Remus straight in the eye.

"Oh" Remus said quietly looking down.

"I wanted to know if James knows"

"Of course he does, they have known since second year" Remus said looking shocked that I would suggest such a thing.

"I thought so, then why were they out there last night" I demanded.

"Umm... They walk me down to the womping willow, it is where i transform" He said guiltily.

I nodded slowly. "Lils, its alright if you don't want to hang out anymore, if you think i am a monster"

"Remus John Lupin how could you suggest such a thing" i scolded with tears in my eyes.

He hugged me and we stood up to go to class.

* * *

James POV

I took my seat at the back of the class in History of Magic and took out some spare parchment. Padfoot and I played games of Hangman (a muggle game lily had taught us) we were currently arguing over whether or not Awsomness was word when Lily walked in. She walked over to me and kissed me on the lips long and hard. "I missed you, sorry I was grumpy" she said as we broke apart with our forheads touching. "Want to talk?" I muttered.

"Lily-Flower!" Sirius yelled in her ear as she shook her head.

"Is awsomness a word?" i said rolling my eyes and returning back to the conversation from before.

"No" she said looking at me as if i had grown an extra head.

"ha!" i said in Sirius' face.

"Unfair, she was biased" he pouted.

"She didn't even know who was saying what" I argued.

"Whatever, of it was a word though I would have awsomeness" Sirius said sitting up straighter.

"No I would!"

"No I would!"

"No I would!"

"No I would!"

"ENOUGH!" Lily yelled.

Marlene and Alice had tears in their eyes from laughter and Peter and Remus were completely ignoring everything.

"How do you not explode everyday?" Lily sighed putting her head on the table and looking at Remus and Pete.

"You know how you go away camping and there is Mosquito's everywhere and by the end of the camping trip you are used to them. Well, James and Sirius are like Mosquito's. You eventually get used to them" Pete explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sirius and I were nodding in agreement. At the same time Sirius and i both exclaimed "Hey!".

Everyone laughed. This will be a good year.

* * *

Lily POV

I was sitting on the couch reading a muggle book from home when James came into the common room from quidditch practice.

"I AM HAVING A SHOWER LILY!" he yelled across the common room.

"OK!" I yelled back.

"Geez Lily I didn't realize you were so loud" Pete said covering his ears. Pete was sitting across from me potions homework.

About ten minutes later James came down the stairs. He scooped me into his arms bridal style and sat in my chair, sitting me in his lap. I giggled. After a few awkward moments of James and I obviously stating at Pete, who was oblivious, James snapped.

"Pete could you leave?"

"James" I scolded hitting his chest.

"Pete, I don't mean to be rude but would you mind giving us some privacy?" I asked politely.

"Technically I was here first" Pete said not looking up from his work.

James was about to snap back but I covered his mouth. "That's ok, lets go James"

James groaned but let me pull him out of the common room. We walked outside and walked down to the lake. It was later and colder than I thought so I didn't have anything warm. James conjured up a blanket so we sat by the lake with the blanket around our shoulders in silence.

After a little while I spoke. "I know about Remus"

"How long?" James asked not sounding surprised.

"Fifth year"

"is this why you were quiet this morning"

"Partly"

"The other part?"

"I love you James"

James' eyes widened in surprise before leaning over and kissing me.

"I love you to Lils"


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks past and before we knew it was the first hogsmeade trip. I felt really guilty. This was when I was supposed to go with Patrick. I had a shower, got dressed, did my hair and put my my make up on. I walked downstairs to meet James. He was sitting on a couch looking out the window. I walked up behind him and started kissing his neck.

"If that's not Lily I will murder you" He said spinning around.

"I love you" I said leaning into kiss him.

"What did you do?" he said when we broke apart.

"Is it wrong to feel guilty about the whole Patrick thing" I said sitting on the couch next to him.

"Nah, its ok. It wouldn't have worked out anyway"

"Excuse me"

"because I am your soulmate" he said kissing my neck.

"Come on Romeo" I said standing up and holding out my hand.

"Romeo?"

"You bloody wizards"

All the way to hogsmeade u explained the story of Romeo and Juliet.

We walked into the Three Broomsticks when we heard the sound of a glass break. We looked up to see Madam Rosmerta running towards us with her arms open for a hug. James hugged her with surprised look on her face. I think I was the most shocked when she hugged me as well. The something clicked in my mind.

"Sirius has been here hasn't he" I said.

"He told me that you were finally going out" she sobbed.

I patted her back awkwardly as she sobbed.

" So many nights you came to get drunk because Lily Evans said no again" I raised my eyebrows at James who whistled and looked at the roof. "I caught him crying once, over you" I gasped and felt tears come to my eyes.

James grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a table.

"You cried over me?"

"Umm... No" he said unconvincingly.

I burst into tears right there. James stood up and walked over to my side of the table.

"Lily, I didn't just start loving you. I have loved you since the day I met you, you are my Juliet"

I grinned and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

James POV

"YOU SAID WHAT!?"

I laughed. It was the day after my date with Lily and I had just finished explaining to Padfoot, Moony and Pete what had happened. Padfoot wasn't taking it well.

"I think it is sweet" Moony said with a dreamy look on his eyes.

"Your such a girl moony" Padfoot groaned.

"You just want to get in her pants" Wormtail said winking.

"That is such a Padfoot thing to say" I said shoving Wormtail of his chair.

"HELP!" Pete yelled.

Frank ran into the room yelling someone get Dumbledore. I don't think u have ever laughed so much in my life. It tools us three hours to explain to Dumbledore what happened.

* * *

Lily POV

"That is so cute!" Alice said flopping onto her bed day dreaming.

"He sounds like a pussy if you ask me" Marlene said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I think it is cute but why would he call you Juliet" Kristina said looking extremely confused.

"You bloody Pure-Bloods" I said falling head first onto my bed.

I had just finished explaining the Romeo and Juliet story when we heard someone scream "help!".

I ran downstairs to see Frank run up to the boys dormitory. I laughed knowing it would probably be some sort of prank. But when he yelled out "someone get Dumbledore" a group of first years ran of as if their lives depended on it. I walked back to my dorm with Marlene and landed on my bed.

"So Marlene, if you think James is such a pussy then who is the guy for you" I said looking at her.

"Someone" she teased.

"Do I know him? Am I his friend? Have you dated before? Ooh, are you secretly dating? Is he hot? Why didn't you tell me? Does he know?" I said.

"Yes, Yes, no, no, in my opinion, cause you ask stupid questions, and no I don't think he knows" she said listing each answer of on her finger.

"I won't ask any stupid questions" I said crossing my heart.

She mumbled something.

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Sirius" she whispered.

I squealed. "Ooh, can we go on double dates? Do you think he likes you? I will talk to James about it he can talk to Sirius"

She glared at me. "Oops, stupid questions?"

We sat and talked for a while until I saw James floating at my window.

"James! What the hell are you doing?" I said running to the window.

"Picking you up"

"Where are we going?" I said sitting in behind him on the broom.

"Places" he said winking at me.

"See ya Marly" I waved.

We flew down towards Hagrid's hut but kept flying past it into the forbidden forest.

"JAMES! Where are we going?"

"Don't worry we aren't staying in there"

I closed my eyes and clung onto James with my life.

"Open your eyes tomato" James said.

"tomato?" I said not opening my eyes.

"hair"

"hey!" I said hitting him on the back of the head which caused me to open my eyes.

"Your eyes are open now aren't they"

"no" I said shutting my eyes.

We flew in silence for a bit until James slowed to a stop.

"What are we doing?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"Open your eyes Lil"

I slowly opened my eyes. We were at the edge of the forest and there was a pic of blanket set up with a picnic basket. I gasped and slowly stepped of the broom.

"James what's this?"

"Lunch"

"haha, your not funny"

"I am deeply hurry by that" he said clutching his chest in pain.

I laughed and sat down on the picnic blanket. James sat next to me and we spent the afternoon eating, talking and maybe a bit of snogging. It was about 9:00 and James was lying on his back and I had my head on his belly.

"Lily what are you doing?"

"Thinking"

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"What of we don't survive this war James?"

"If we don't, I will be with you until the end" he said standing up and giving me his hand.

I smiled weakly and took his hand. "Where are we going?"

"Back, its... Getting late" he said unconvincingly.

"Remus told me how you walk him to the womping willow every full moon" I said taking his hand as we started walking.

"Oh, that's good that you know"

I nodded.

When we got to the dormitories he kissed me goodnight at the bottom of the girls stairs and went to join Sirius and Peter whom were waiting for him. I smiled at the three of them walking and joking. James was right even if we didn't survive this war we would all be together.


	11. Chapter 11

I hate this. Classes tomorrow and I can't sleep. I threw my legs over the side of my bed. I put on my green sweater and crept over to Marly's cupboard. I reached in and grabbed her spare broom. Sirius had told me you could get up to the boys dormitories if you didn't touch the stairs. I was probably being crazy for trusting him but I thought I might as well try. I reached the bottom of the stairs and mounted the broom. I flew up the stairs and reached the boys door. I knocked quietly and when no one answered I pushed the door open. When I looked inside I heard quiet snoring to my right and recognized Frank's bag next to the snorer. When I looked at the other beds they were all empty. I sat on James' bed (his bag was next to it) and reached into his drawer I found an old chasers glove, his broom servicing kit, a picture of James and I and a bit of parchment.

I was looking at the photo of us when I saw something moving on the parchment. I put the photo on his bed then pulled the parchment out. There was dots with names all over it. I gasped when I saw my name. Then I realized that it was a map of Hogwarts. I saw Dumbledore pacing in his office. Even if it was 12:00. Then the thing that caught my eye was the four names that had come to mean a lot to me. Outside was Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. I ran over to the calendar by Remus' bed and looked at the date. Tonight was Full Moon why was James, Sirius and Peter running around with a werewolf. I looked back at the map and saw them heading into the forest. I raced to the window and looked out. Right where they were supposed to be was a werewolf, a black shaggy dog, a stag and a small shape that looked like a rat. Then it all started to make sense. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail. Oh. My. God. I will kill James Potter.

* * *

James POV

"If we have Full moons like that all the time that would be pretty good. The most damged any of us got was the bruise on Sirius back and that was from going into the shack before Moony had even transformed" Wormtail said helping me support Moony into a chair. Moony always felt weak after full moons.

"Alright you be the werewolf next month" Moony said with a small grin on his face. "It was probably the best full moon I have ever had" he added.

"You ok here, Moony?" I said standing up.

"Yeah, you guys go. I'll see you tomorrow?" he said putting his feet up.

"Of course" we all said.

* * *

"I feel like my eyes haven't opened yet" Padfoot said with his head on the table at breakfast.

"Your eyes aren't open" Wormtail said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Have you guys seen Lily?" I said looking down the Gryffindor table.

"Nope"

"IT'S MOONY!" Sirius yelled when Moony walked.

"James I need to talk to you, its about Lily" Moony said completely ignoring Sirius.

"What happened? Is she ok? Is she hurt?" I said standing up and looking around. When I stood up I noticed Lily walk in. I started walking towards her when Moony grabbed my wrist.

"I wouldn't Prongs"

"Why?"

"She found out about you guys being animagus. Alice found out earlier in the year. Lily told her Alice pretended not to know what she was talking about. Alice came to visit me in the hospital wing and told me that Lily was really mad at James. But Alice thinks that Lily is just worried" Moony said.

"So Lily is mad because she is worried" Sirius said with a confused look on his face.

"Forget it Padfoot, I will never understand women. Lets go to Transfiguration" Wormtail said standing up shaking his head.

"Never thought I would say this. But ok lets go to Transfiguration" Padfoot said standing up and following Wormtail to Transfiguration.

"What do I do Moony?" I said looking at him with desperation.

"Talk to her Prongs, you need to talk to her"

* * *

Lily POV

After my rant to Alice I was beginning to feel better until I walked into breakfast and saw James with the other guys. He was standing up and ready to walk towards me. Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Great. Now James knows I am mad.

"I had to tell him you know" Alice said watching me.

"You told them!" I said looking at her with wide eyes.

"I had to Lily, you know that"

"I guess. But that doesn't make me feel any better"

"Lets go to potions" Marlene suddenly said.

I looked up to where she was looking and rolled my eyes. Sirius and Peter had just walked past. I stood up and grabbed my book bag. I started walking until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see James behind me.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lils"

"Me too. We're over" I started walking to potions and didn't see the tears in James' eyes as he ran back to Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Hey Lily-Flower"

"Shut up Sirius" I said taking a different seat from where I usually sat. (next to James)

"Why aren't you next to Prongsy?" Sirius said jumping over the table and leaning on to my table.

"I am not next to Potter because I can't stand him" I snapped.

Sirius' face fell. "Pete can you tell McGonagall that I am sick" and then he ran. I watched him in shock.

* * *

James POV

I felt like my heart had literally been torn in two. I got into Moony's chocolate stash, sat on my bed and ate as much chocolate as I could handle. I was halfway through a box when Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Hey" I said quietly. I gave Moony an apologetic glance whilst gesturing to the chocolates but he just slightly shook his head.

The rest of the day we skipped class and Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail kept me distracted. I didn't think I could stand being by myself and all I would do was think about Lily. I didn't think my heart would ever be whole again.


	12. Chapter 12

3 weeks had past and Lily was still acting the same. She pretended I didn't exist and only talking to me if she had to. Me and the rest of the Marauders were packing because everyone was staying at my house for Christmas. Padfoot was running around because the carriages left in 10 minutes. Moony, Wormtail and I stood at the door waiting for him to hurry up. With five minutes to go we were all rubbing down the tracks towards the carriages.  
"I hate you Padfoot!" Moony yelled as we found a carriage.  
"We made it didn't we" Padfoot said rolling his eyes. We chatted until the carriages stopped and we got out to get onto the train. We spent the whole train ride, eating, playing exploding snap and just chatting.

* * *

Lily POV  
"I can't stand this guys. I still love him so much" I sobbed into Marlene's shirt.  
"I know Lils" Marlene said hugging me.  
"Why can't you just tell him that?" Alice rubbing my hand.  
"because I can't stand being so worried about him" I sobbed.  
"Why would you be so worried him?" Marlene said with a confused look on her face.  
I looked at Alice. "with the war you know" Alice said quickly.  
"oh"  
We spent the rest of the train ride talking and eating.

* * *

"I don't know if I can face him" I said fixing my make up. I was at Marlene's house for the rest of the Christmas holidays and they were hosting a new years party that the Potter's were attending.  
"you don't have to talk to him" Marlene said, fixing my hair.  
I sighed and slipped my shoes on.  
"Hurry up girls" Alice said poking her head though the door. I groaned but walked out anyway.  
I walked downstairs and walked over to get a drink. On the way I ran into someone. When I looked I saw the one person I was hoping not to see. James Potter was wearing muggle dress pants, a neat white shirt and a green tie that was done scruffily. And boy did he look amazing.

* * *

James POV  
So far I am not doing that great of a job avoiding people. I came up with idea of not seeing Lily would stop my feelings for her. She is driving me crazy. She was wearing a green dress with one strap with silver sparkles across the middle. Her hair was curly and down. She had sliver shoes on that had a small heel. I didn't realize how long we had been standing there until Lily laughed.  
"I think we are in everyone's way" I said putting my hand on her back and leading her to the drinks.

* * *

Lily POV  
We were standing there drinking our drinks in silence when Frank's Mum came up to us.  
"You to look great together, I like how you coordinated you clothes" she said looking us both up and down.  
James and I were about to respond when we heard a bang and a scream.  
"Death Eaters!" James and I looked at each other before grabbing each others hand and running through the crowd. It all happened so quick. One minute I was running with James and the next I was being dragged by the hair into another room.  
"Ahh, Bella you brought me the mudblood" said a cold voice coming out of the shadows.  
I looked over at voldermort an felt my insides go cold. This was it I was going to die. As I was standing there I felt a sharp jab in my back. Then someone whispered in my ear. "it will be ok keep your wand ready" I knew that I recognized the voice but I couldn't place it.

* * *

James POV

I was running through the crowd with Lily when I felt her hand leave mine. I looked around frantically screaming her name at the top of my lungs. I reached into my pocked which had an undetectable extension charm on it so that I could fit my invisibility cloak in there. I pulled out my cloak and looked around. I was about to assume the worst when I saw a swish of red hair go into Mr McKinnon's study. I crept in and stood behind Lily I saw Voldermort come out of the shadows. I jabbed Lily in the back and whispered in her ear. "it will be ok keep your wand ready" I held my wand ready waiting for voldermort to strike. When he sent a stunner towards Lily who deflected it. I sent a stunner and Bellatrix who got hit. After I hit her Voldermort sent a Cruciatus curse at me. I felt like my body was in fire. There were knives continuously stabbing ne in the back. I had never felt pain like it before. I could just hear Lily yelling at him to stop and throwing as many curses as she could at him. Just when I thought I was about to die, it all stopped and I heard one word. "Dumbledore" right before the sound of Voldermort apparating. Then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up in St Mungos I saw Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail at the end of my bed.  
"Hey Prongsy-poo"  
"Shut up Padfoot" Moony and I said.  
"So is everyone ok" I asked sitting up but then wincing and sitting back down.  
"Your mum wasn't injured at all, Lily-Flower left yesterday, she was in here for shock. Marlene, Alice and Frank got away" Padfoot said.  
"Sirius almost sounded serious" Wormtail said before cracking up at his own joke. Moony and I cracked up laughing.  
"I don't get it" Padfoot said looking confused.  
We all started laughing at Padfoot's face.  
"Can I tall to you for a second James" We all stopped laughing and looked up to see Lily standing at the door.  
"LILY-FLOWER!" Sirius yelled jumping of my bed and giving her a hug. She laughed and hugged him back.  
"Can you explain this joke for me?" we groaned and i shook my head at Lily when she gave me a questioning glance.  
"Sorry Sirius, I need to talk to James"  
His face fell. "Maybe Mrs Potter will tell me!" he said running out the room.  
"We don't have an excuse so we are just going to leave" Wormtail said pulling Moony out the room.  
"James you can't do this" She said sitting in the bed and instinctively holding my hand.  
"Doing what?"  
"Running in and saving me when I am in trouble"  
"but..."  
"Do you know how worried I was about you?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"because I still love you James"  
I felt my heart leap. When I looked she had regret written all over her face.  
"Do you?"  
"Forget I said that, goodbye James" she said before running out the room.  
Right then and there I felt tears running down my face. And they say its the guy that hurts the girl.

* * *

Lily POV  
"You ok Lily"  
I looked up to see Mrs McKinnon looking at me with concern. I had been sitting outside at the McKinnon's just crying.  
I nodded slowly.  
"if you ever need to talk, I am here"  
I hugged her and walked into my bedroom. But I knew I wasn't ok and it was my fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily POV  
I felt James' eyes on me as I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. It had been 3 weeks since the Christmas and I still felt like my heart was torn. James still couldn't talk to me without tears forming in his eyes and that just made me think that my decision was even worse than it felt. I sat down next to Kristina who looked me sympathetically.  
"Don't look at me like that" I said pouring myself a pumpkin juice.  
"Like what"  
"Like you just killed my owl"  
"I just feel bad for you"  
"I get it ok"  
She was quiet for the rest of breakfast but occasionally kept looking at me.  
"Lily, I know why you broke up with him. But I don't see how it is a reason to break up with him"  
"You know what they do each month?" I asked with wide eyes.  
She nodded slowly. "I watch them every night walk into the womping willow and run around with Remus"  
"Do they ever get hurt?" I asked folding my arms and raising my eyebrows.  
She hesitated. "The worst was when Sirius got a cut to the stomach. But last week was amazing, the only injury was Sirius' bruise from walking through the tunnel" she laughed at the memory.  
"Do they know that you know?"  
"I told them when I found out, if I can make it I heal any injuries"  
I nodded standing up. "Where are you going?"  
"I need some time to myself to think" I said before walking away.  
I kept walking not noticing where I was going until I realized that I was at the quidditch pitch. I lay down and looked up at the clouds. This was the place that James and I had our first kiss. This brought tears to my eyes. James might think that I am hurting him but I was hurting myself just as much. But thing that made me mad was that I could stop both of us from being hurt.

* * *

James POV  
The months past and before we knew we had exams and there was only one week left of school. Everything was so frantic. We had our potion exam first. Everyone was doing last minute studying and mainly asking Lily for questions. (she was top in our class for potions) Potions came and went and so did the other exams and it wasn't till our last exam that every one relaxed.

I was walking outside after our last exam on our last day of school with Wormtail to meet Sirius at our tree when I spotted Lily sitting there. I kept walking and saw Sirius sitting with his arm around her. I felt jealousy rise up within me. I was about to run over when Wormtail put an arm on my shoulder.  
"Its Padfoot, Prongs" he said softly. "Come on, something's up. Lets leave them"  
I turned reluctantly and walked into the castle.

* * *

Lily POV  
I was walking out after my exam when I noticed Sirius sitting at the tree that they usually sat at. I walked and sat next to him without speaking.  
"Lily-Flower, why are you doing this to him?" he said softly.  
"Does anyone think that I am not being hurt in this to?" I snapped and felt tears come to my eyes.  
He wrapped his hand around my waist and let me cry.  
"Then why are you doing this?" he said rubbing  
circle's on my back.  
"I don't know" I sighed.  
"Then go up there and snog the crap put of him" he said pointing up the hill.  
I looked to see the back of James and Peter walking into the castle.  
I sighed. "It's not like that Sirius"  
"Then what is it like" he argued.  
I couldn't form any words and that was when I knew what I had to do.

* * *

James POV  
I was walking of the train after the train ride when I heard my name being called. I turned around but couldn't see anyone so I kept walking towards my Mum. Sirius was already there.  
"Hey mum" I said giving her a hug and kissing her cheek. I grasped her hand and Sirius took Mums other hand and we apparated home.

* * *

Lily POV  
I was walking of the train after the train ride when I saw James up ahead I called out his name trying to get his attention. Just as he started turning someone stepped in front of me. When I got around them James was greeting his Mother. Before I could get over there they had apparated away. I walked over to my family and hugged and kissed them. I put my stuff in the car and climbed into the backseat. We talked all the way home about my classes. I knew the question about get any boyfriends was coming so I looked my in the eye and shook my head mouthing later. She nodded.

* * *

James POV  
"Did you talk to Lily-Flower?"  
I looked behind me and saw Sirius flying towards me on a broom. I had been flying for about three hours trying to get Lily of my mind.  
"No, Why?"  
"She said she might talk to you"  
"oh" I said thinking back to the person calling my name.  
"Ok. Well dinners ready" he said flying down.  
I followed him and put my broom in the broom shed.

* * *

Lily POV  
"...and then Sirius convinced me to stop being stupid, so I called out his name but some stupid person stepped in front of me" I had just finished explaining to Mum about the whole James dilemma.  
"I personally think Sirius' right"  
I raised my eyebrows at her.  
"You are being stupid"  
I sighed and put my head on the table.  
Someone knocked on the door so Mum went to get it.  
"Lily!" she called when she opened the door.  
I rushed out and wrapped my arms around Layla when she stepped inside. Layla had been my best friend since we were babies. She was a muggle so it made things difficult.  
"Your back!" she yelled hugging me back.  
"Mind if I kidnap her Amelia" she said to Mum.  
Mum laughed and shook her head.  
I grabbed my jumper, my purse and my keys and followed Layla out the door.  
Layla ran out into the garage yelling"Shot gun". I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
"You're the only person" I said climbing into the drivers seat.  
"I know but I have always wanted to say that" I laughed and pulled out of the garage.  
I drove to the cafe that Layla and I always went to and we went in. We ordered our drinks.  
Layla knew that my life was different and that I didn't go to a normal school but she just didn't know everything. This helped me explain my story about James.  
"Oh for Christ sakes woman, just go snog his face of already" she said when I finished to the story.  
I laughed. "That's exactly what Sirius said"  
Layla had met Sirius, Marlene and Alice when we ran into them down the street.  
Layla laughed as well. We spent the rest of the day telling stories and just generally chatting.

* * *

James POV  
My life is miserable. I am spending the holidays, sleeping, flying and moping. The weeks past and our Hogwarts letters came. I was sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling when Sirius threw something hard at me.  
"Ow!" I yelled clutching my shin.  
"Its a piece of paper" Sirius said diving onto my bed.

"As if" I reached over and opened my letter an extra letter and a two badges fell out. I looked at the first one. It was a captains badge. I had this for the last three years I sort of expected it. What shocked me was the second badge. It had two letters on it. HB. Head boy.  
I read the letter in shock.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am happy to announce that you have been given the position of Head Boy. You will meet in the Prefects Compartment first thing September 1st. You will join Lily Evans (Head Girl) on rounds for the trip until it seems appropriate to sit in your own compartment. I hope you use your power for __good not evil. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and __Wizardry._

i was speechless. Then it hit me. I had to spend all year with Lily. Great.

* * *

Lily POV

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I am happy to announce that you have been given the position of Head Girl. You will meet in the Prefects Compartment first thing September 1st. You will join James Potter (Head Boy) on rounds for the trip until it seems appropriate to sit in your own compartment. I hope you use_ y_our power for good not evil._

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Well he couldn't avoid me now.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily POV  
I walked along the train before reaching our cabin. I slid open the door and saw James sitting on the chair.  
"James" I said softly.  
"Lily" he said not looking at me.  
I put my finger under his chin and pulled his eyes up to meet mine.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered tears coming to my eyes. We were so close to each other our noses touching.  
"Well isn't this cozy" someone said coldly.  
We looked up to see Severus standing at the door.  
"Hello Severus" I said.  
"Snape" James said.  
"Hello Lily, Potter"  
We sat there in awkward silence.  
"Why are you here Potter?" Severus finally snapped.  
"I am head boy, Snape" he snapped back. He looked at us in shock before staring out the window in silence.  
Eventually everyone started showing up. Remus walked in and hugged James and I.  
"How was your summer Remus" I asked.  
"alright"  
When everyone showed up James and I ran the meeting letting them know what they had to do. After thirty minutes the meeting finished and everyone left except James and I.  
"Lily, you know I don't do anything to purposely get hurt. I help Remus every month, I didn't want you to die" he said taking my hand.  
"I know James. I didn't think I could stand being up awake worried about your or it being my fault that you died" I said starting to cry.  
He brushed the tears away with his thumb then kissed me softly on the lips.  
"I love you Lils"  
"I love you to James" I said before kissing him hard on the lips. He kissed me back enthusiastically.  
"Don't call me a ninkenpoop, but will you be my Girlfriend" he said with a small smile.  
"Of course I will you Wally"  
He laughed and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" I asked grabbing his hand.  
"We are going on our rounds"  
I frowned but stood up anyway. After half an hour of walking around we found our compartment. All of James' friend were with my friends.  
"I bet they're having sex in the prefects cabin" we heard Sirius say.  
"Lily wouldn't do that, would she?"  
"No I wouldn't Remus" I said whacking Sirius in the back of the head.  
"So...?" Alice said looking between James and I.  
"Yes" I said.  
Marlene, Kristina and Alice jumped up and hugged me when the boys looked at each other confused.  
"Lily and I are going out" James said slowly as if he was talking to a three year old.  
Sirius squealed. "OMG. You have to like tell us everything" we laughed at his imitation.  
Everyone started talking and Sirius whispered in my ear. "Someone give you a but of advice did they?"  
"Thank you" I whispered back hugging him.

* * *

James POV  
Lily and I walked up the road hand in hand to the castle. We walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Lily sat across from Alice and I sat next to Lily across from Sirius. We listened to speeches and politely clapped in the sorting ceremony. Marlene was sitting next to Sirius and Lily and Marlene were talking quietly.  
"That's a good example as head girl" I said leaning into listen.  
"Your talking too" Lily said playfully nudging my shoulder.  
I kissed her on her temple. We looked up to hear Marlene crying.  
"you guys are so cute, I am going to miss seeing you guys" she sobbed.  
Kristina went to put her arm around Marlene but then yelled out it pain.  
Sirius put his arm around Marlene and then held her close.  
Lily, Alice and Kristina high fived under the table. When Lily faced the front I wrapped my hands around her and whispered in her ear.  
"You play dirty Miss Evans"  
She shivered under my breath. "Only dirty for you" she winked. I looked at her in shock. "Lily Evans, is that you"  
"We will have to find out won't we" she whispered kissing me hard on the lips.  
We looked up to here the whole great hall laughing and wolf-whistling.  
"Mr Potter and Mrs Potter - I mean - Ms Evans, our head boy and girl" the great hall laughed at Professor Dumbledore's joke.  
We stood up blushing. "If you have any problems this is who you need to go to" Dumbledore said gesturing to Lily and I.  
"RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS!" Sirius yelled.  
When we sat down Lily kicked Sirius in the shins. "Watch it Black"

* * *

Lily POV

"...and could the head boy and girl please join me in my office, that is all, first years find your prefects. Goodnight" Dumbledore said finished of his speech.

"I swear that was that longest speech ever" Sirius groaned.

I went to retort when I noticed that Sirius still had grip around Marlene's waist. I grinned at them and took James hand.

We waved goodbye to everyone and walked up to Dumbledore's office. James said the password (cockroach cluster) and we walked up the stairs.

I knocked on the door and we stepped when he called "Come in". We sat on a pair of chairs seated in front of his desk.

"Mr Potter, Ms Evans, I would like to talk to you about your dorms. You may have people sleeping there on weekends or holidays. You may also switch dormitories or sleep in the same one. You will set your own password and you will have your own common room" he said marking each point of with his fingers.

"How many passwords can we have?" James asked.

"You may decide on one together or you can have your own to yourself"

James and I nodded in understanding.

"One important point is that I understand that the two of you are in a relationship and that is fine but I must warn you that if your are going to do anything that you must be safe"

"Are you giving us the talk?" James interrupted with a yelp.

"My mum beat you to that years ago" I said in shock.

"You may go now" he said going red.

"Ok, Professor" James said running out the door. We had barely shut the door when we heard roars of laughter from the portraits.

"How do we get there?" I said running.

"I'll show you" he said still running.

* * *

James POV

"James! Slow down!"

I slowed to a stop and waited for Lily to catch up.

"You play quidditch I don't, you are much fitter than me" she said panted when she caught up with me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"I can't believe he actually said that" I groaned as we walked towards our dorm.

"Me either" she said as we stopped in front of a portrait of a Mermaid.

"You must be the new Head Girl and Boy, I am Ariel. You can tell me the password now and I will let you in"

"Stag and the Doe" Lily said. Ariel nodded and opened the door.

We stepped inside our common room and looked around in awe. It was like the Gryffindor common room but smaller. Lily let go of my hand and walked over to the bookshelf. I rolled my eyes and walked up the closest staircase. Inside was a king size bed with Gryffindor, red and gold, quilts, two desks, a bookshelf, a massive wardrobe and a small bathroom. I walked over to start unpacking when I noticed two bags next to my bed. I looked at the label and noticed it was Lily's. I grinned and started unpacking.

* * *

Lily POV

"Do you know where my bag is?" I said as I walked into James' room. Then I noticed my bag on the ground.

I started laughing. "Oh gosh, Dumbledore is strange"

Then James started laughing and it was a good ten minutes before we stopped laughing.

"James, Could we share a room?"

James stood up and walked over to me. He held his hand out to me, I took his hand and stood up. James leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Of course you ninkenpoop"

"Hey! That's my word" I said playfully hitting him on the arm.

He lifted me up and placed me on his bed and pinned my arms in place. He leaned over me and kissed me softly on the lips before making his way down to my neck. I looked into his eyes and one I didn't want to be with anyone else.

"Make love to me James"

His eyes lit up. We fell asleep in each others arms that night knowing that whatever happened the next day we would have each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Really sorry it took so long but I was on a holiday and I had no internet. **

* * *

James POV  
I woke up on our first day of classes to hear someone yelling and hitting the door to our common room. Lily looked at me and groaned.  
"Do we have to go to class?"  
"Unfortunately as us being Head Boy and Girl we can't skip class" I said standing up.  
"Uh... James, I would put some pants on before you answer the door" Lily giggled.  
I grinned and put a pair of pants and a shirt on.  
"Sirius?" I said when I opened the door.  
"Sirius Black is not supposed to have feelings for girls. He is just supposed snog girls then never talk to them again" he ranted when he stepped inside.  
"SIRIUS!" we looked up from the couches' to see Lily running down the stairs.  
"Hi Lily" he said cautiously.  
"Tell me about Marlene" she said sitting on my lap.  
"She is a Gryffindor 6th year, your best friend, she"  
"Sirius" Lily interupted.  
"What?"  
"I heard your rant" She said raising her eyebrows.  
"Oh"  
"Who was it about?" She said looking from me to Sirius and back to me again.  
"Someone" he muttered.  
"That just proves my point. It is Marlene!" Lily said jumping up and doing a celebratory dance.  
I laughed at Lily and then looked at Sirius.  
"I hate it when Lily's right" hr muttered so only I could hear.  
"Lily, does Marlene like Sirius?" I asked her.  
She nodded and continued on with her dance.  
As soon as she nodded Sirius sprinted out the door. Lily and I grinned at each other before walking upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

Marlene POV

"I don't know what color, Alice" I whined going through my nail polish.

"It is our first day and you are already painting your nails" Alice said rolling her eyes.

"I don't want them to be boring"

"Because of Sirius"

"Maybe, Maybe not" I said poking my tongue out.

"Marlene!" someone yelled from downstairs.

"Who's that?" Alice said looking up from unpacking.

"No idea" I said going back to looking through my nail polish.

"Go look" Alice said pushing me out the door.

"Ok, Ok I'm going" I said walking downstairs.

"Sirius?" I asked when I spotted him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, come for a walk?" Sirius asked.

"Sure"

We walked and talked for a while until we reached a bench.

"Marlene, can I ask you something?" he asked as we sat down. I nodded.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him in shock.

"Oh... That's ok, don't worry" he said standing up. I reached up, grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bench.

"Of Course I will. It was just a surprise that you asked me" I said watching his eyes light up. He hugged me and stood up.

"I have got to do something" he said.

"Me to" I started walking and walked up to Lily's common room.

* * *

Lily POV

I was helping James put his tie around his neck when someone was calling my name outside the common room door. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. "GUESS WHAT!" Marlene yelled as soon as she stepped in.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"SIRIUS ASKED ME OUT!"

"REALLY"

"Why are you guys yelling?" James said covering his ears when he walked downstairs.

"Don't really know" I said tugging Marlene up my stairs.

"So how did he ask you out?" I asked as soon as we shut my door.

"He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, so we went and we sat down on that bench that is like directly under the Gryffindor common room and he asked if I would be his girlfriend" Marlene said while she was looking around my room.

I went to do my hair in my bathroom when I remembered that my stuff was in James' room.

"Umm... Marly, I need to go to James' room"

"Why?"

"Need to get something"

"Oh. My. God"

"What?"

"You two had sex!" she squealed.

"Shh" I said covering her mouth with my hand. We spent ten minutes of her trying to convince me to tell her what it was like when we heard a yell from downstairs.

"MARLENE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" We burst out laughing and ran downstairs. Sirius turned bright red when he saw us.

"thank you for letting me know" Marlene winked. I snuck up to James room and did my hair and make up. When I came downstairs Sirius had an evil grin on his face.

"What?" I said warily.

"Lily-Flower I am disappointed in you" he said folding his arms and shaking his head.

"Eh?" I said sitting on James' lap.

"Our head boy and head girl fornicated at school" he said pointing his finger at James and I.

"Marly" I whined.

"I promise I didn't tell" she said holding her hands up to surrender.

"How did he find out then?" I argued.

"He guessed" James said.

"How can he guess?"

I live with him he knows me pretty well"

I groaned and stood up. "Where are you going?" James said standing up and grabbing my hand.

"Breakfast"

"Oh yeah"

The four of us walked to breakfast and met Peter, Alice, Kristina and Remus. We spent breakfast laughing and talking.

* * *

James POV  
"Minnie!" Sirius yelled as soon as we walked into Transfiguration.  
"Mr Black, I have been teaching for nearly seven years I would have thought you would know my name" McGonagall snapped.  
"I just thought you would like to meet my girlfriend" he said pointing to Marlene.  
"Sirius" Marlene scolded hitting Sirius on the shoulder.  
Lily and I laughed at the two of them mucking around and took our seats at the back of the class.  
Peter sat on my right and Remus sat next to Peter and Kristina sat next to Remus. Lily sat on my left and Marlene sat on Lily's left. Sirius sat next to Marlene and Alice and Frank sat in front of us.  
We worked on human transfiguration for the lesson. Sirius, Peter, Remus and I had studied human transfiguration for years so we knew what we were doing. We helped the rest of them and it was a pretty good lesson.  
After Transfiguration we had defense against the dark art's. There had been a rumor that their was a curse on the DADA job and that anyone who took the job was killed or something terrible happened to them. This year we couldn't get anyone to take the job so teachers were taking turns teaching the class. Today we had Professor Slughorn.  
The minute we walked into class Professor Slughorn was talking to Lily.  
"I hope you will be much better now that you have James" he was saying.  
He then turned to me. "She wasn't the same in potions when you two weren't together, she was usually the best in my class. She will be this year I bet" he said fondly before turning back to his desk.  
"I swear he talks more fondly about you than I do" I groaned as we sat down.  
"You better pick up your act then" Lily winked.  
I grinned and put my hand around her waist before turning to face the front.  
"Today we will be working on our patronus charm"  
We listened to Slughorn about what we needed to do and then Lily and I walked over to a corner of the room to practice.  
We started thinking of happy memories. I thought of when I got my Hogwarts letter. Nothing. I thought of when I met Sirius, Remus and Peter. A slight wisp. I thought of when Lily first kissed me. More of a wisp. I thought of Lily's smiling face and a shape came out of my wand. I watched the stag prance around the room then out of the corner of my eye I noticed another shape running around. I looked closer and noticed it was a doe. I looked over at Lily and noticed she was looking at it in shock.  
"Is that yours?" I asked walking over to her.  
She nodded. "We're soul mates Lil" I whispered.  
"Did you ever doubt it" she smiled with tears in her eyes.  
I kissed her tears away. "You knew that your patronus was a doe didn't you" she nodded.  
"That's what our password means"  
She nodded. She then kissed me hard on the lips. We didn't realize how long we were standing there for until my hand drifted up the back of her shirt towards her bra strap and Marlene hurried over to stop us.  
"Do that all you like later but preferably not in DADA" she hissed.  
We turned tomato red. "What's yours?" Lily asked. Marlene shrugged her shoulders.  
"Sirius, Peter and Remus' are obvious" she said nodding her head to where a Werewolf, a small black dog and rat were running around the classroom.  
"You know?" Lily asked in shock with wide eyes.  
"Figured it out ages ago"  
Lily nodded in understanding.  
"Kristina and Remus look cozy"  
We looked over to where Remus was helping Kristina with her Patronus. Remus had his arms around her.  
We grinned knowing how hard it had been for Remus to find love.

I remembered Kristina coming up to talk to me about that.

-Flashback-

"James?" It was the first Day of school and I was waiting in the prefects cabin hoping Lily would turn up soon, when Kristina came to talk to me.

"Hello, how are you?" I said hugging her.

"Good thanks, i actually wanted to ask if Remus was looking for any sort of relationship?"she said blushing instantly.

I grinned. "If it was the right girl who respected his "problem" then i think it would work"

"Thanks" she said before running out. I looked after her in bewilderment. Maybe Remus could find love.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily POV

The day was finally over and I was sitting in the girls dormitory's with Kristina, Marlene and Alice. James was in the boys dormitory's. We hassling Kristina about what she felt for a Remus. We spent ten minutes trying to get it out of her. In the end Marlene and Alice went down to the kitchen's and it was just Kristina and I.

"Kristina, you know I won't tell anyone" I said quietly. She nodded and we sat in silence for a bit.

"I think I like him. When I spoke to James he said a relationship would work if I respected his "problem". Which is what I do" I nodded taking it all in.

"I think you need to tell him"

"Tell who what?" Alice said as they came back from the kitchens.

"Her dads babying her" I said easily.

"Oh, ok" Kristina grinned at me gratefully and reached over to grab a muffin.

* * *

I was studying in James' room when I heard a knock on the door. I answered it and saw Remus standing there.

"Hey"

"Hey is James here?"

"Nope, can I help?"

"Who said I need help?"

"Because you think you like Kristina but you are worried about your "problem" and you don't want her to get hurt or for you to get rejected badly"

He fell onto the bed in a defeated sigh. "Am I that easy to read?" I shrugged and lay down next to him.

"you can't tell her I told you this but she likes you but is afraid if you aren't ready for a relationship"

He nodded and walked out. I grinned and went back to studying. I had been studying for about ten minutes when someone came behind me. I felt them run their hands over my back and then click my bra strap open.

"If that's not James" I warned. They started kissing my neck.

"if its not James I will murder them as well" James murmured in between kisses. I grinned and spun around kissing him hard on the lips. He lifted me up and carried me onto the bed. We just lay there for a while snogging when Remus ran in.

"Ahh" he yelled before running out. I looked down at myself and noticed I didn't have a shirt on and my bra was practically off. James was only in his boxers. I felt myself turn beetroot red as I did my bra back up and put my shirt back on. I walked downstairs and saw Remus lying on the couch with a pillow covering his face. I pulled the pillow of his face and threw it away.

"I can never look at you the same Lily" he groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry, what did you want?"

"How do I ask out Kristina?" he asked uncovering his face.

"Before you actually ask her out I think you should talk to her about your "problem". She will be fine about it and then you can ask her out"

"I've got an idea, snog with her on the quidditch pitch and then ask her out. But I warn you she will call you a ninkenpoop" James said coming downstairs. I grinned.

"That's what happened with you to?" Remus asked.

"Yep" James said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I can never look at you both the same" he groaned and shut his eyes. James and I laughed.

"Come on Mate, you've got a girl to ask out"

"But how?" he whined.

"Will you be my girlfriend Lily?" James said.

"Of course" I said throwing my arms around him.

"Ahh" Remus yelled and ran out of the common room. We laughed.

"Now where were we" James said picking me up and taking me to his room.

* * *

Remus POV  
I was walking back to the Gryffindor common room trying to think of anything besides Lily and James when I ran into someone.  
"Sorry, oh hey Kristina" I picked up her books and started walking with her towards Gryffindor common room and we were just talking. We reached the door and I pulled her to the side.  
"Kristinawillyoubemygirlfriend?" I said quickly.  
"What?"  
I took a deep breath. "Kristina, will you be my girlfriend?" then I remembered what Lily said.  
"Wait forget I said that. I want to talk to you about what happens to me once a month"  
"So you actually don't want me to be your girlfriend?" Kristina said looking confused.  
"I do but Lily told me I should talk to you about what happens every month before I ask you out but I forgot to so then I was worried you would say no and then ..."  
I was cut of by Kristina's lips on mine. I grinned against her lips and kissed her back.  
"So I'm taking that as a yes" I murmured in between kisses.  
She smiled but continued kissing me.

* * *

Marlene POV  
Sirius and I were walking hand in hand back to the Gryffindor common room when we spotted a couple snogging. It wasn't long before Sirius started wolf-whistling. I laughed and tugged Sirius hand towards the door. We were about to walk through the door when we noticed who the couple was.  
"Remus!"  
"Kristina!"  
They spun around bright red in the face. Sirius and I looked at them in shock.  
"You...going...snogging...together...girlfriend?" Sirius said trying to process everything through his mind.  
I let go of Sirius's hand, grabbed Kristina's hand and pulled her up to our dormitory.  
"Are you guys going out?"  
"Yep!" Kristina yelled with a massive smile on her face.  
"I'm so happy for you!" I said hugging her.  
"I think I am happy enough for the whole world!" she yelled hugging me back.  
"Marlene, have you and Sirius even kissed yet?" Kristina asked as we walked downstairs.  
"No" I said surprising even myself.  
"The two most sexually active Seventh years and you haven't kissed" Kristina said in shock.  
"You're right" I said running downstairs.  
Sirius and Remus were standing near the bottom of the stairs waiting for us.  
I ran up to Sirius and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed me back and then carried me over to the couch. We were to busy to notice Remus and Kristina walk over to another couch and do the same.

* * *

Lily POV  
James and I lay on the couch with his head in my lap. Remus had left an hour ago and we were hoping he would come back to tell us what happened with Kristina.  
"James I'm bored" I said for the 100th time.  
"Alright I've had enough lets go to the Gryffindor common room" he said standing up and offering me his hand.  
I took his hand and we walked towards the common room.  
We walked through the door and spotted couples around the room snogging.  
"I don't think I have ever seen this many people snogging at once" James said in shock.  
"I bet every one of our friends is in here" I said looking around the room.  
"Sirius and Marlene" James said pointing to a couch near the girls dormitories.  
"Alice and Frank" I said pointing to a seat closest to us.  
"Remus and Kristina?" James suggested outing to a couple a few seats away from Sirius and Marly. I nodded my agreement.  
"I can't see Peter" I said pointing to a seat in the far corner of the room.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Peter said from behind us.  
"Speak of the devil" I said.  
"What?" Peter and James said.  
"Don't worry"  
"We should probably stop this" James said before using a spell to making his voice louder.  
"Fellow Gryffindor's, if you could please stop this immediately and return to your dormitories... Or common rooms" he said his voice echoing through the room.  
People slowly started walking towards there dorms red in the face.  
James went up to the boys dormitories and I went to the girls dormitories.  
"Ok someone please start explaining" I said as soon as I shut the door.  
"Well Kristina mentioned that Sirius and I had never kissed and I wanted to so I ran downstairs...wait...before that Sirius and I were walking along the corridor when we saw someone snogging. Sirius wolf-whistled and I pulled him through the door but then we noticed it was Kristina and Remus. So I pulled Kristina upstairs and found out that they were going out. Then she mentioned that Sirius and I hadn't kissed so I ran downstairs and kissed him and we ended up snogging on the couch" Marlene said.  
"Then Remus and I thought it sounded like a good idea so we took a couch and did the same" Kristina said.  
"Frank and I were coming back from the library and there was about 10 couples snogging on the couches. So we joined in. I guess people thought it was a good idea to" Alice said.  
"So all of this is technically Kristina's fault" I said with an evil grin.  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Marlene yelled.  
We each took a pillow and started attacking Kristina.

* * *

James POV  
When I got to the boys dormitories they each told me their story of what happened.  
"i was studying with Amelia" Peter said.  
Sirius wolf-whistled.  
"Lets go up to the girls dormitories" I said standing up.  
"Ok" Remus and Sirius said.  
"But you will just snog your girlfriends the whole time" Peter whined but stood up anyway.  
We were walking downstairs when a small first year came up to us.  
"There is a big kid outside looking for Peter" he said blushing.  
"Thanks" Peter said before walking out the door.  
We flew up the stairs on Broomsticks and reached the girls dormitories. I knocked and flew in when I heard someone call out "Come in". I flew over where Lily was hidden behind a pillow and snatched the pillow out of her hands and kissed her. When we broke apart I noticed Remus and Sirius doing the same to their girlfriend's.  
"This is no fair, I'm going to find Frank" Alice said before waving and walking out the door.  
We sat talking for a bit when we heard a crash outside. Lily disappeared outside to see what happened and a minute later she was helping a limping Peter walk into the room.  
"What happened?" I said standing up to help Lily.  
"I came to find you guys and I am not a very good flyer"  
We burst out laughing. "What did the "big kid" want?" I asked once we had finally stopped laughing.  
"Amelia was asking if i would come to Hogsmeade with her" Peter said.  
"Really?!" Lily, Marlene and Kristina yelled.  
We sat and talked for a bit until Lily felt like going for a walk.  
Everyone laughed as I was pulled out of the room.  
We walked for a bit until we reached a wall. Lily let go of my hand a walked along the wall. A minute later a door appeared. Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door. Inside was a beach. We lay down in the sand and talked.  
"What is this place Lil?" i asked.  
"Room of Requirement"  
"I thought that was just a rumor" i said excitedly.  
Lily laughed at me.  
We talked for hours and eventually realized that dinner had been and gone so we walked down to the kitchens and we were served by house elves. We walked back to our dormitories' and lay on the couch talking.

"I love you so much Lily" I said looking deep into her eyes.  
"I love you to James" Lily said.  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a ring.  
"Umm... James?"  
"I am not proposing. But I promise to one day propose to you" I said.  
"And I promise to say yes" Lily said with tears in her eyes.  
I slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. We fell asleep in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily POV

"OH. MY. GOD" Marlene yelled during history of magic. The whole class turned around and looked at Marlene. Marly, Alice, Kristina and I turned beetroot red. I had just finished telling them the story about James giving me a promise ring and Marlene decided to flip.

"That is so cute" Alice and Kristina whispered.

"I thought it was cute when Sirius told me he loved me" Marlene sighed.

"WHAT!" I yelled. The whole class turned around and looked at us again.

"Shut up Lily" Marlene said covering my mouth. Alice coughed but it sounded something like "hypocrite". Marlene glared at Alice and turned back to me.

"Lily-" Marlene started to say.

"Actually it is a big deal. I mean this is Sirius Black" Kristina interupted.

"Did you say it back?" Alice asked. Marlene nodded slowly.

"Did you mean it?" Kristina dared to ask.

"Of course I meant it" Marlene snapped.

"Well this is a big deal then. I mean the two most uncommitted people love each other" I said.

"YOU SAID WHAT?" James yelled from the back row.

"Shh!" the whole class said. For the rest of the day James, Peter and Remus chanted in Marlene and Sirius' ear saying "Sirius loves Marly, Marly loves Sirius".

"Alice?" I said while we did our potions homework in my common room.

"Yeah" she said not paying attention.

"Do you think you and Frank will last?"

"What?!"

"Do you-"

I know what you said" she snapped.

"Oh that sounded really rude didn't it. I mean with the War"

"Oh, I dunno Lil, I'm to scared to think about that"

"Me too Alice, Me too"

* * *

It was full moon and Kristina, Marlene, Alice and I were sitting in James bed playing exploding snap. We had been playing for an hour when there was an owl tapping on my window. I rushed to the window and took the letter from the Owls leg.

_Hospital Wing now._

I threw the letter at the girls and ran out the door. I felt tears running down my face as I ran into the hospital wing. I had just stepped unto the hospital wing when I felt someone's hand over my mouth. They pulled me to the side. They spun me around and I noticed it was Sirius.

"Sirius?"

"I am so sorry. That would have worried you so much. We have some news" Sirius said.

"What!? Where is James?"

"Keep your voice down we aren't supposed to be in here" Sirius said looking towards Madam Pomfrey's door.

I walked towards Remus' curtain while Sirius waited to stop the rest of the girls. Remus was asleep on his bed and James was asleep on the chair next to Remus. Peter was sitting on Remus' bed asleep as well. I kissed James awake.

"Lily?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Sirius told me you had some news" I said sitting on his lap. James swore under his breath.

"James?"

"We weren't going to tell you until the morning" he sighed.

"What?! Tell me!" I exclaimed.

"Snape is a death eater"

* * *

James POV

I watched Lily's face waiting for her reaction.  
"I'm going for a walk" she whispered.  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
She shook her head with tears already falling down her face. She walked out and surprisingly I felt tears coming down my own face.  
"You ok?" Remus said quietly.  
I jumped not realizing he was awake. I shook my head and stood up.  
"I'll see you later" I said.  
I walked towards the door and almost ran into Alice. Kristina Ignored me and ran straight towards Remus' bed.  
"where is Lily?" Alice asked.  
I felt tears come to my eyes once again so I just shook my head and walked out the door. As I past the door I walked past Marlene sobbing into Sirius' shirt. I raised my eyebrows at Sirius and he just shook his head and mouthed "later".  
I gave him a small smile and continued walking. As I was walking I heard voices. I wiped my eyed and walked around the corner.  
"Snape you need to get to your common room and ... Oh hey Lily" I said in shock when I noticed he was talking to Lily.  
"I should probably get going" Snape said.  
"So you listen to the blood-traitor and the mudblood now do you?" a cold voice said from the shadows.  
We all turned around to see Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange stepping into the light.  
"Of course not" Snape snapped.  
"I don't know what you see in him mudblood" Bellatrix said to Lily.  
Before I could get my wand out Lily already had her wand pointed at Bellatrix's chest.  
"Insult me all you like but you will never insult my friends" Lily said.  
For a minute Bellatrix looked scared but then she pulled out her own wand and pointed it at Lily. At this stage all of us had out wands out. Snape, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Lily and I.  
"What are you going to duel us?' Rodolphus snarled.  
"two against three that's brave" Bellatrix spat.  
"Actually when you think about it cuz its four against three" Sirius said with Marlene right behind him.  
Sirius shot a body binding curse at Bellatrix and all hell broke loose.  
Lily and I were dueling Snape, Sirius and Marlene were dueling Rodolphus. Snape sent a spell at me and it was just about to hit me when Lily jumped in front of me. I yelled as Lily fell to the ground. It was as if invisible swords were cutting he through her chest. Snape's face turned white as Rodolphus was blasted back and Sirius and Marlene had their wands on Snape.  
"Marly, give me a hand" i said conjuring up a stretcher for Lily.  
Marlene rushed over and grabbed Lily's legs. I grabbed Lily's head and we lifted her onto the stretcher. I levitated the stretcher and we hurried to the hospital wing. Marlene ran ahead of me and I could hear her calling Madam Pomfrey's name. Madam Pomfrey gasped when I brought Lily in and soon sent to work on her. After a little while the bleeding stopped and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to the fireplace. She threw in flew powder and yelled Headmasters office before putting her head in. Seconds later Dumbledore and McGonagall were in the hospital wing. McGonagall gasped when she saw Lily and Dumbledore sat down with his head in his hands. Madam Pomfrey continued to work on Lily before walking over to the fireplace once again and yelling St Mungos and disappearing though the fireplace. I walled over to Remus' bed and sat in the chair next to his bed.  
"James?" he said kicking Peter awake.  
"You ok?" Peter said.

I started to talk and then I just broke down in tears Remus just sat and patted my back while Peter walked over to Marlene. We had been sitting waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come back from St Mungos when Sirius walked into the room panting.  
"what happened?" I asked.  
"Snivellus...stuck...broom cupboard" he panted trying to catch his breath.  
I managed a small smile before standing and walking over to Lily. I sat next to her and held her hand. After a few minutes Madam Pomfrey came out of the fireplace. Healers came behind her and Lily was pit on a stretcher.  
"What's going on?" I said frantically.  
"She needs to stay at St Mungos, Mr Potter" Madam Pomfrey said.  
"Let me come with her" I said rushing over to stand next to Lily.  
Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to argue but she nodded. The healers took Lily through the fireplace. I hugged everyone and climbed into the fireplace.


	18. Chapter 18

James POV  
As the St Mungos waiting room came into my vision I looked around for Lily.  
"Where is she?" I said to a healer I recognized from the hospital wing.  
"Ms Evans is fine, we just want to watch her overnight" she reassured me.  
"Can I see her?" I said.  
She nodded before giving me directions to Lily's room.  
I walked into Lily's room and noticed she was asleep. I was about to kiss her on the forehead when she woke up.  
She giggle when she saw mu head hovering over her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"I was trying to kiss you on the forehead but then you woke up" I said before kissing her softly on the lips.  
She smiled.  
"How are you?" I said taking her hand.  
"Not bad Thanks, how are you?" she smirked.  
"Better now I'm with you" I whispered kissing her hand.  
She rolled her eyes but laughed.  
We spent the rest of the day laughing and talking. At 10:00 I sat next to Lily's bed while she slept. I was half asleep when I heard footsteps behind me.  
"You can't take care of her forever, Potter"  
I spun around. "Is that a threat, Snivellus?"  
"Just merely a fact" Snape said placing flowers next to her bed and kissing her on the forehead. "You love her don't you" I said.  
He didn't answer me straight away. "Just take care of her Potter" he said quietly before he left.

* * *

Lily POV  
The news that I was back and that I had been attacked by Sev was so big for weeks. Severus had been expelled. I threw the flowers he gave me in the bin and strayed taking Severus out of my life for good. My parents heard what happened and moved to a small house on Privet Drive. I burned all of his photos and threw away anything he had ever given me. After a few weeks the news died down and I was able to live my life again. Pretty soon it was Christmas and Marly, Peter, Remus, Alice, Kristina, Frank and I were going to James' (and Sirius I guess) house for the Christmas holidays. We were supposed to be on the carriages but James and I were frantically packing.

We finally finished packing and we ran towards the carriages and jumped on the first one. Layla Oparian was on the train and she was telling us about her boyfriend Xenophilius Lovegood. James and tried to stop laughing cause that guy was a lunatic. When we finally reached hogsmeade station to board the train James and I were in fits of laughter as we climbed onto the train. We walked down looking into rooms until we found one with all of our friends in it. We climbed in and spent the train ride talking and laughing.

* * *

James POV

We climbed of the train and saw my mum talking to Amelia Bones and her family. Amelia smiled at Peter and smiled back guiltily.

"Date didn't go so well?" I whispered in Peters ear before hugging my mum.

"Mum this is Lily, Kristina, Frank and Alice, guys this is my mum Helen" I said as my hugged the three girls she just met.

"the famous Lily Evans I think I no more about than you do thanks to this boy over here" Mum said gesturing with her thumb towards me before hugging Lily.

"Can we go?" Sirius whined.

"Sure" Mum said jumping up and messing up Sirius' hair before apparating home. I laughed at Sirius before grasping Lily's hand and apparating home.

"This is amazing"Lily said looking up at my house. Ok, I might have a mansion.

Lily looked at my house in awe as we walked through the front door. Everyone followed behind us. Remus, Peter and Sirius took the rest of them on a tour of the house while I took Lily. We had gone through most of the house when we reached my bedroom.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" I said kissing Lily on her neck once we had shut the door.

"Course I do silly" Lily said dragging me onto my bed and kissing me.

* * *

Lily POV

James and i were getting changed when there was a knock on the door.

"James, Lily dinner is ready" Mrs Potter called.

James and I walked downstairs and took our seats at the table.

"Thank you Mrs Potter" i said when she put her plate in front of me.

"Helen" Mrs Pott-Helen said. I nodded and started eating. As we were eating there were many "this is delicious" or "I wish I could cook like this". After dinner everyone played exploding snap even Mrs Pott-Helen. When we finished our third game James and I went to bed. We were walking through the hallway when I noticed a photo of an older looking James. He had black hair which had noticeable grey pieces and deep blue eyes. James got his hazel eyes from his Mother.

"He would've liked you" James said looking at the photo.

"Is that your dad?" I asked. James nodded.

"I wish I could have met him" I said taking James hand as we walked towards his room. James told me stories of his father that night we fell asleep in each others arms dealing of nothing but the future.

* * *

Christmas day came and the house was busy. We had the normal Christmas Party that night and everyone was helping to organize it. Alice, Marlene, Kristina and I were getting dressed in Alice and Frank's room. We walked downstairs together. I had a pale blue strapless dress on with small white heels. Alice had a deep purple one strap dress on with tall white heels, Kristina had a cream two strap dress with a red belt and heels and Marlene had a white strapless dress with a black belt and heels. We met our partners downstairs who all looked at us in shock. James kissed me softly before putting his arm around my waist and leading me towards a group of people.  
"Aunty Liz? This is Lily Evans, Lily this is Liz, Dads sister" James said to a small dark haired lady.  
"Finally meeting the famous Lily Evans" Liz said hugging me.  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I laughed hugging her back.  
"My little niece seems to know more about you than you" She laughed.  
"I am not your niece" James whined.  
"When James was about 6 years old he dressed in all of Alison's clothes and would walk around the house, it was hilarious ever since then he has been my little niece" she said ruffling James' hair.  
I felt James tense at hearing Alison's name.  
"Who's Alison?" I asked looking between Liz and James.  
James tugged in ny arm and we walked up to his room.  
"James?" I said after I put charms up so nobody could gear us or get in.  
"Alison Potter was 5 years older than me and she was the first born child of Charles and Helen Potter" he said quietly.  
"You mean..." I said trailing of not believing what I was about to say.  
"I had a sister"  
"had?"  
"Ali was killed by death eaters when I was 8 years old"  
I gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?" I said rubbing James' hand softly.  
"Lily, you and Sirius are the only people whom I have ever told that are not blood-related to me" he said looking me deep into the eye.  
"Why?"  
"Because I hate people looking at me like they just drowned my puppy"  
I felt tears come to my eyes as I hugged James. "I hate you" I snapped.  
"I'm sorry I lied" james said with tears in his own eyes.  
"I actually meant that that isn't the sort of thing you say to people if you just drowned their puppy" I grinned.  
He smiled back at me.  
"Tell me about her" we sat there talking when we heard an explosion downstairs and people screaming.  
"Every Christmas" James muttered before taking my hand and running downstairs.  
We fought if death eaters before they all started disappearing. Dumbledore had arrived. We all sighed in relief until we heard a scream lying on their side were two women. James and I ran over. It was the dead body of Helen and Liz Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Lily POV

James and Sirius were never really the same people after that Christmas party. Days went and James and Sirius were slowly becoming who they used to be. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and before we knew it we were graduating from Hogwarts. I looked down to see a teary eyed Mum and Dad. (I had introduced James to them and James kept getting yelled at by dad for calling him Mr Evans and not Harry). James and I were called up to the front and James was saying a speech.

"Seven years ago we all came to this school. Some if us had been waiting for it our whole life, some were unsure if they would get in at all and a few had never heard of Hogwarts. We had out mates, our girlfriends our enemies and our study buddies. Hogwarts is a home to many. We have so many memories here, asking out Lily, Pranking, Asking out Lily, studying, Asking out Lily, annoying teachers, asking out Lily, did I mention asking out Lily? Lily, most people here will call me crazy but... (he got down on one knee) Lily, I love you so much, I have loved you since the day I met you, you are what makes my life worth living, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lily Marie Evans... Will you marry me?" James said with tears in his eyes.

I felt tears running down my face as I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. I looked over at my friends smiling at us with tears in their eyes. This is what my life is and I can't imagine wanting it to be any better.


End file.
